The Jewel Of Love
by jotskandc
Summary: It's mating season on Berk and Toothless it the only Nightfury. Hiccup finds a book describing the Legendary jewel of love that allows dragons of different species to mate together. So he, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly go to look for it, so they can give it to toothless.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the first story from the joint account of chrisfiggys and Phzxgames. Phzx wrote the hiccup part and chris wrote the toothless part, the storyline belonging to both writers. Now then, as chris always says, without further adue...**

Chapter 1

~Hiccup~

"Damnit Toothless!" Hiccup was tired of removing his dragon from the window. Whenever he did, there was always a wondering look on his face. It was mating season for dragons, and Hiccup was sorry for the guy because he was the only Nightfury in Berk. He decided to take a walk to blow off steam, like he usual. Though he had a more of a sad feeling, rather than an angry one. His dejected feeling only became worse when he saw his girlfriend and her dragon, Astrid and Stormfly. "Hey, why the long face?" she asked. I responded, "Toothless. Mating. That shit."

Astrid could almost feel Hiccup's pain. "I'm so sorry." Hiccup just walked away, feeling even worse than before. He unknowingly walked into the ancient library That used to be "off limits". He bumped into a shelf, and a book fell off. Hiccup picked up the book, thinking it would say "History of Berk" or something like that. Instead, the title said "Dragon Breeding" what a shitty turn of events, he thought to himself. Now the gods are trying to piss him off. How Great!

He opened the book and looked at the table of contents. Near the end, there was an article on dragon cross-breeding. He looked into it, and it was definitely possible, but it required a certain stone for it to work. Namely, the Jewel of Love. The stone was a pinkish-purple gem that is to be given to the female during "Alone time." I've got to find this, "Jewel of Love," I concluded, before mating season ends.

-o0o-

"Toothless, we're leavin' buddy." His dragon had a quizzical look on his face. "Oh, yeah, so, we're looking for this… thing, and I need your help." Toothless Jumped on top of Hiccup, and even though this was not usual, he took it a yes. "but it's in this land called, well I don't exactly remember." Toothless didn't seem to care. His dragon was ecstatic from all the "Mating Scents" given off by female dragons.

Astrid walked in, and as if on cue said, "Can I come with?" She had apparently overheard their little talk. "I'll bring Stormfly!" She commented. Hiccup was anxious saying, "Well, what are waiting for?!"

~Toothless~

I was excited to be going somewhere, anywhere, that wasn't Burk. I just couldn't take it anymore; it was like the gods were trying to spite me. I was constantly able to smell all the dragonesses on the island that needed a mate, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to have any of them. When I had first learned I was the only Nightfury it excited me more then made me sad. But now I knew why it was such a bad thing. I looked over at Stormfly next to me, of all the females that could have come with on this trip im glad that it was her.

She, unlike other dragons, actually understood how I felt, or at least tried to. Yet even with that it still wasn't the best arrangement because I could still smell the fact that she did not yet have a mate. It was a sweet smell, rather nice actually, and it, unlike the scents of some of the other females was more comforting then taunting. I was getting drawn into thought for about the hundredth time so I was glad for the distraction of hiccup pointing out an island and directing me to land on it.

The island wasn't very special, there was a beach surrounding it with a forest of trees in the middle. When we landed hiccup and Astrid started setting up camp. I was about to go help until I felt Stormfly tap me with her tail. As I turned to look I saw her bounding away, but she was able to shout, "Your it," over her shoulder before disappearing out of sight. I smiled playfully and bounded into the trees after her.

One thing I have learned about Stormfly is that she can be very stealthy when she wants to be, and right then was one of those times. I lost her quickly in the thick underbrush and had to relent to hopping from tree to tree. It did help that she had no natural camouflage in this landscape, but not much. After a little while I stopped trying as hard and decided to try and glide between trees. I fell the first few times but eventually I got the hang of it, and it was soon after that when I spotted her.

She was hiding in a uniquely colored bush that gave her some cover, but I was still able to notice her. I landed quietly on a branch and saw that she had her back turned to me, meaning she hadn't seen me. I started slowly creeping along the branch towards her, and when I was almost to the edge of the branch I jumped. I had hoped to glide in directly behind her, but of course the fin on my tail chose now to malfunction.

So instead of landing behind her like I had planned I ended up plowing straight into her, knocking her over in such a way so that I ended up directly on top of her. At that moment I was very thankful for my black scales so she couldn't see me blushing. I got off of her quickly, overcome with embarrassment. "Sorry, I-," I started to apologize but was cut off by hiccup calling my name, Astrid then calling for Stormfly soon after. We ended up flying back in silence, both lost in thought.

**Chrisfiggys: I did tweak the hiccup part a little bit, so it has some traces of my writing style, but I will start doing that less and less so you readers are able to see both out individual styles. As always, read and review and pm and all that.**

**Phzxgames: Okay guys, now we all know that this will be a pain in the *ss to write, so stay with us, and we promise, this will be up a lot faster then you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chrisfiggys: Sorry guys, I kind of forgot about this story for awhile, so not having it up soon is my fault. Anyway, without further adue… **

Chapter 1_

~Hiccup~

-o 25 Minutes Ago o-

As the dragons were heading into the forest, Astrid made a funny comment, "And I thought we had to get the stone before they had fun." Hiccup laughed to himself, they're probably just playing' His thoughts were interrupted by a rustle in the bushes. Hiccup pulled out his sword, and walked slowly towards the bush. He set his blade aflame, and a baby Gronkle ran out of the bush, running towards a man who had seemed too have been leaning against a tree, the whole time. "Who are you?" Hiccup asked, holding back a fear of the unknown.

"That my friends, is the right question." Who does this guy think he is anyway, I thought. "What the fuck are you doing on my island?" the man sounded serious now, and this scared Hiccup. The man quickly relaxed "I'm just kidding; jeez you guys need to loosen up!" Hiccup, still wondering, asked the man his name again. "It's Steven, and you?" Astrid replied before Hiccup had the chance to speak. "I'm Astrid, and this is Hiccup. We're from the island of Berk."

Steven stopped, and had started sniffing the air. "Nightfury." Astrid was puzzled. "Wait, you can smell dragons?" Steven chuckled, "Yeah, you can't?" Hiccup put his sword out, then away. "No, why would we?" Steven whistled, and a Blue-Silver Nightmare dragon appeared from the trees. "This, my little buddy, is Jerky, and my Soul-Link is Ripclaw" This Nightmare was different. Its eyes were white, and they seemed to stare into your soul, even though you can't see where he's looking… if he could at all.

As if he read my thoughts Steven said "He's blind, but his sense of smell is phenomenal, along with his hearing." "Soul-Link?" Hiccup asked. "It's a dragon you've ridden for so long, you pretty much think in unison." Like me and Toothless, and Astrid and Stormfly. "Now if you excuse me, I have an unwanted guest on my island, and I want him gone." He jumped on his dragon and flew off. Astrid jumped to say, "We should call our dragons to come and meet this guy!" Hiccup thought that would be a great idea. "TOOTHLESS!"

-o0o-

-o Now o-

They had been calling 25 minutes before any sign of Toothless or Stormfly. "STORMFLY!" They finally appeared with funny looks on their faces. "What were you doing?" Astrid had an angry look on her face. Hiccup gave her the, don't do that face and she quickly shifted from angry to happy...ish. They were obviously playing, because both dragons were covered in dirt and Stormfly looked like she had some sort of skin rash (on a dragon it appears purple instead of red) Toothless had somehow bent the bar that locked his tail fin in place.

After fixing what was broken, Steven had landed with Ripclaw, and rage seemed to fill his face. "Kill It!" He screamed, while pointing to Hiccup's dragon "No! I'm not killing my dragon!" Some understanding flowed into Steven's mind. "What are you doing with a Nightfury as a Soul-Link!? You'll get yourself killed!" Fear toned his voice, as if he had met with this fate before.

"I've had toothless for six years! He's taken on a Fucking Bewilderbeast! And is alpha back on Berk!" the tension between Ripclaw and toothless was so strong, his alpha scales were shining… red. Suddenly, Ripclaw did some thing that freaked the fuck out of everyone. He Bowed to Toothless. The Gears in Steven's mind started to turn, "You're the Dragonmaster, on Berk?" The tone in his voice shifting from anger to fear mid sentence. "Yeah, it's a long story." I said, he then replied, "I need to show you something."

~Stormfly~

To put it lightly, it was clear that toothless was not fond of this new dragon. We had been flying for about a half-hour now, and he was still glowing red. Then again I didn't like the new dragon or his rider either. And while I was sure I could hold my own against this dragon, I was glad to have toothless with me. His being alpha held great weight among all dragons, not just those on Burk. It was one of the many perks that came with having him as a friend, if only I had been the one to become alpha now that would be awesome. I looked over at him, the red on black made him look cool, it must be great to be him, I thought.

But as I looked into his eyes, I resented that statement. Because his eyes reminded me of everything he had gone through. The things he and hiccup and been through were amazing, but I realized that they had also been somewhat traumatizing. Then I remembered what his newest predicament was, I had heard Astrid and hiccup talking about it one time. They had been saying how there were no Nightfurys around so he wouldn't be able to have a mate. I wished there was some way to help him, but-

My thought was interrupted when I feel Astrid pat my back, "He says were almost there." No matter how badly my wings hurt I forced myself to growl, I didn't want to go anywhere that human was taking us, but as we dipped below the clouds I changed my mind. In front of me was a large island, and I knew immediately where we were going. Everyone did, and that is when things started to get out of hand. I could hear hiccup and Astrid quickly get into an argument with the human. It was then that I realized why hiccup and Astrid didn't want to go there.

It was a nest, and that nest would be guarded by a Bewilderbeast, and they didn't take well to another alpha entering their territory. Toothless had realized this to and was trying to turn around, saying that it was dangerous for him to be here and he needed to get away. That was one thing about him, he was extremely intent on protecting hiccup, probably another side affects of what they had been through, but even with that he still didn't like to argue unless he had to. So I growled at the new dragon, deciding to do it for him.

"Why would you bring us here?" I snarled. He replied in a voice that was way to calm for the situation, "you'll see." Anything I was about to say was drowned out by the unmistakable roar of a Bewilderbeast, it had noticed us. I knew I shouldn't be scared, after all I had seen Bewilderbeasts fight before, and I had an alpha by my side. But as it lifted up and I saw it for the first time I couldn't help but flinch backwards. I could hear the human talking as this happened, "Approach the island so they can speak on his terms."

So, much to Toothlesses obvious displeasure, we continued towards the island. What made it worse for me was that I was able to see the smirk on the new dragons face. And it only got larger as we landed on the island. I looked over at toothless and saw him looking at me, fear and apprehensiveness obvious in his eyes, and then he looked away and focused all his attention on the massive dragon in front of him. This put me over the edge, I don't know why that got such a rise out of me, but it did none the less. And as I looked back at the new dragon I snapped, lunging at him.

**Chrisfiggys: Well, there it is. I realized that I ended this very similarly to the ending of my story Master of my love. Oh well, anyway I will say that we will have the next chapter up very soon. Stay tuned!**

**phZXgames: Hello everybody! We've got a surprise for you next chapter! Hope you like it! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

~Ripclaw~

I smiled to myself as I saw toothless trying to stare down the great beast, even with the rider on his back he looked powerful. The fact that toothless had become an alpha had eluded me, and that had stayed true as I had been watching how toothless acted. But now I think I understand it more, it was the loyalty I had thought made him weak that produced his strength. Those red scales really did fit him, in more ways than one. I smiled to myself one more time before turning to see the reactions of the others, especially Steven. It was clear that the two would start fighting soon, and I wanted to see what his plan had been by bringing Toothless here. The soul-link usually helped me understand what he was up to, but this time he was keeping his intentions well hidden, i just hoped he had a good reason.

As I tuned, however, I saw the one of the last things I had expected to see. Or felt is more accurate, because as I was turning the dragon stormfly slammed into my side. I felt her spikes pierce my side as I flew back. I felt panic come through my link with steven but to my surprise I saw him holding the girl back. I wasnt able to see anything else because stormfly stepped in the way of my view. "Why would you bring us here?!" She roared, and I saw pain flash briefly through her eyes, "What if someone gets hurt?" she said, shaking her head. But it was too late, I knew what she meant, "you mean what if he gets hurt," I gestured towards Toothless with my head. He was now flying to the other side of the beast, keeping its ice breath off us as it tried to attack him.

I could see the emotions in her eyes when I said that, but I couldn't read all of them because of the fact she came running at me again. She shot her spikes at me and i dodged them with grace before giving her one last warning, "You don't want to do that." But as she bowled me over I could tell it wasn't going to work. The fire in her eyes showed blind anger, the kind that could only be fueled by one thing, Love. As she jumped for me again, her claws aimed for my throat, I felt something I hadn't in a long time. Pure adrenaline pumped through me and I was overtaken by the fury of fighting.

When she got close enough I kicked up with my hind legs, hitting her square in the face and knocking her backwards. As we both stood up the anger in the air became so strong that you could almost feel it. We went at each other with everything we had, spikes, fire, tooth and claw. The battle was mostly a blur to me, the only thought in my head was the need to fight. By the time we broke apart again and I regained some coherence, we were both battered and bleeding. I looked up and over Stormfly and saw something weird, Steven was grabbing the girl and she had hit him hard to get him to let go. When he finally did she started to run to us, probably to stop us from fighting.

But I doubt it would have worked anyway as we were already running at each other again. No, the thing that really stopped us from fighting was when one of toothless's stray fireballs landed between us. It hit with a large explosion, throwing up melted rock and bits of flaming grass, knocking us both backwards. I got up first and looked towards toothless, and to my horror I saw him flying full speed towards us, as if he had forgotten about the beast out to kill him. He landed clumsily and rushed over to stormfly, but I didn't pay much attention to that. My biggest concern was the beast, which was now turning towards us. My anger now completely gone, I turned to steven for help, and this time he did something. As the beast sucked in its breath he ran up in front us us and waved his arms.I growled, cursing his stupidity, but surprisingly when the beast saw him he stopped and released the breath without killing us.

Steven and it started to have a conversation but I ignored it and looked back at Toothless who was still standing over Stormfly, his rider having gone to comfort the girl. A deep pain echoed in his eyes and I then knew that he loved her just as she did him, but what surprised me is that, as I thought about their actions, I realized that they had no idea what they were feeling. This intrigued me and caused me to observe them for awhile. That is until Steven came back to talk to us. "He has given us a cave that we can stay in." Toothless raised his head up questionably, and Steven announced, "you have proven yourself to him." An agreement passed between them before Toothless nodded, then he picked up Stormfly, who still hadn't gotten up. The boy and the girl rode on him as he followed me and Steven to the cave we were given to stay in.

~Astrid~

"STORMFLY!" Astrid screamed with terror. Toothless even jumped and quickly moved out of the way for her. Hiccup was behind her. "What happened?" Toothless looked at his rider with a face of complete guilt. She was hit by the stray fireball. The guilt on toothless's face flipped to a look that cried out, "help her." Steven rushed to help, but in vain. She was out. Cold. Dragons of all kinds came to see what happened. Nightmares to Gruffs, Gronckles to Skrills. All curious to see a glimpse of what happened. "Is she alright?" Astrid Exclaimed, truly concerned for the sake of her dragon. "She'll be fine, but we need to get her to safety." Steven and Hiccup picked her up, and moved her into the nest. The Bewilderbeast inside gave no effort to notice as they walked by. "Here you go, nice and cozy." She said this, knowing her dragon wouldn't hear. Stormfly didn't react to anything, not a sound, nor sudden movement triggered a response. "Her heart is still beating, and she's still breathing, but she's in some sort of a comatose state" Steven said, sounding all nerdy and matter-of-factly. "Hiccup, can you translate?" Hiccup cleared his throat, "She's alive, but not alive?" Steven nodded to clarify that statement. "Will she be okay?" Steven smiled, and replied, "You couldn't leave her in better hands. She'll be fine." Hiccup walked outside to release tensions with the alpha dragon. His own had stopped him before he could make it. Hiccup collapsed on top of Toothless, crying. "Why is it everywhere I go, death and destruction follow?! It's not fair!" Toothless curled up around his rider, calming him down. "Thanks bud, I needed that." Steven walked up to the two. "Hey, it's going to be fine. after all she's not dead."

**Chrisfiggys: Wow that was long, and I think I might have progressed their romance a little quicker then I had liked. Oh well, guess I was feeling romantic when I wrote this. Anyway, read review and, as always, Stay tuned.**

**PhZXgames: Holy crap that was long, well not for me, but still. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, and PM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chrisfiggys: Hi guys, as most of you probably know I haven't been on this site for awhile, because of... technical difficulties. But im back now, hopefully for good, and this goes for the books on my account too. But anyway, more on that later, I know it's the story that you guys are here for, so without further adue... **

~Stormfly~

I wake up slowly, my body not yet used to being conscious. As I raise my head, Astrid runs over, almost in tears from how happy she is. "Stormfly, your finally awake!" I simply hum in delight as she places my head against her chest, hugging me almost fiercely. When she finally lets go I try and stand up, only to have my left leg give out. I look behind me and see a large bandage where the leg meets my body. A few burnt scales are visible around the edge of the bandage, the sight causing my memories to come flooding back.

Memories of the fight with the bewilderbeast, and Toothless's blast hitting me. After that I remember hearing voices, and feeling toothless standing above me as I lost consciousness. A shiver runs through me just thinking about it, although I can't quite tell if it is from remembering the pain, or remembering... remembering his touch. A question that I could spend hours contemplating, but instead I am quickly, and relievingly, distracted by Toothless and Hiccup flying in.

As soon as they see me awake they run over, Hiccup is muttering under his breath and seems upset, but he puts it aside to greet me. After his initial words of thanks, however, my focus changes to Toothless. "I'm so sorry... I didnt mean it... don't want to hurt you... forgive me... " All his other words are lost because of how fast he is talking. "Woah there boy, slow down. It's ok, I'm ok... well kind of. I can't really get up easily though." Upon hearing my words he stops talking, and instead gets a saddened look on his face. Finally he says, for what must be the 100th time, "I'm sorry..."

I smile at him, "don't worry, I'll be ok. You can't keep a big tough dragon like me down for too long." Finally he laughs, just slightly, relieving some of the tension in the air. Behind him I see Astrid and Hiccup walk out of the cave together. I dont know where to, but right now I don't really care. When I look back at Toothless he has a determined look on his face, but there is a happiness to it too, as he exclaims, "well, since you can't get up, it there anything you want me to get you, or do for you?"

Looking at his always happy face, it sends a shiver of happiness and... something else... down my spine. I close my eyes, hoping he doesn't notice, but of course almost immediately after, "are you cold, do you want me to get you a blanket or something?" I am about to decline when I get an idea, crazy, but something makes me want to try it. So I go through the work of shuffling over in the makeshift nest that had been made for me, as he looks at me confused. When I finish moving over, I pat the ground next to me, "come here, I'll use you to keep me warm."

He seems surprised at first, but quickly gives in and curls up with his wing over me. I sense a shiver go through him as well. "feels like you needed to warm up too." He goes to say something, but then relents and agrees. He adjusts himself a few times to get comfortable, and finally decides on a position where his legs are tangled up with mine, his wing over me, and his head on my shoulder. With his body at a weird angle, that couldn't possibly be comfortable, to avoid my spikes. I chuckle to myself a bit, and he asks what im laughing about. Without thinking, I answer, "Whenever I imagine us lying together I'm always in your position." It takes me a minute to realize what I said, but once I do I am filled with something close to dread. Please don't notice, please don't notice... I think to myself. But for the second time today my hope fails me. "You have imagined us laying together...?" I dont know why, but the way he says it, almost scared, and filled with nervousness, sets me off inside. All my fear turns to anger, from all the time I had spend giving him hints, and how he never seemed to notice. "Of course I have you half witted dragon! Haven't you seen me trying to show you, how I feel about you. How I... how I love-" He stops me from finishing my rant by placing his maw against mine.

I am stunned at first, but soon I fall into it and press my tongue out to explore his mouth. We finally have to break for breath, but we are panting to heavily to talk. Instead we both decide to let instinct take over, as I roll onto my back and he practically pounces on top of me. Our mouths and tongues meeting once again. His body pressed against mine, his tongue inside my mouth. I just take a minute to revel in the pleasure of it all. But Toothless isn't done yet, he has bigger goals. I start to feel his tongue trail down my body. Lower. and lower.. until finally...

My eyes shoot open, the sight confirming that I am alone in my nest. And I can feel a large puddle between my legs.

~Hiccup~

~twenty minutes before~

All he could remember was the rage that surged through him. "Are you kidding me? You pretty much brought us here to die!" Steven stood up. "No, I brought you here to show you the beauty of freedom." Astrid shot a confused look at him.

"That doesn't make sense. Dragons aren't free here."

"They are free. From people like them." As he finished the sentence, he looked down at a few dragons, dragging lifeless bodies across the frozen canyon.

"They were trappers. They started to boom after Drago lost on Berk. We've been fighting them ever since." "A whole two years. Damn, I thought they were gone after Drago…" An awkward silence filled the room.

Ripclaw flew in through the window, and landed next to him. "If you want to stay, you're going to need to give back to the nest. Go do some hunting or something. Rumor has it there are an abundance of elk on the isle the the west.

Hiccup nodded and called Toothless. Steven flew off, just as the jet-black dragon entered the same way. He took a sad look at the still unconscious body of his wife's dragon, Feeling a deep remorse for the whole ordeal. "Honey, are you coming, I have work to do, and I could use some help." She nodded and climbed on Toothless. Toothless looked at Stormfly and whimpered. Hiccup patted his side, whispering, "It'll be okay bud, just wait." They flew off the the west isle, hoping to bring back some food. When it came into view, Hiccup saw something that made his heart jump. It was Cloudjumper, alone. Cloudjumper signaled them to follow, and flew down to the small island. They landed on the shore and they jumped off and followed him into the forest. Hiccup swore he stubbed every joint in his body just trying to keep Cloudjumper in sight. They followed over trees, under roots, through caves, and across rivers. _I thought this was a small island! How did I go this far?! _His thought came to an end when they saw Berk's sigil on the front of a cave, and Cloudjumper bounding into it. They followed him in, and found Valka standing in the center, with Cloudjumper. "Mom... next time... have your dragon… take the shortcut." He said between breaths. "Sorry, very prone to having fun." "No kidding." Astrid commented. "It seems you've found another nest. Do you want me to handle it or…" Hiccup stopped her. "No. You've had the last like thirty of them. Let us take care of this one. Besides, the only human here knows Drago, so our search might find it's end here soon." "Alright, but be careful. Drago will stop at nothing to kill both of you. Don't give him that chance. Where's Stormfly?" "Back at the nest recovering. She got injured during the Alpha Conflict. We were going to hunt some here, then go back." "Very well then son, I'll watch over Berk until you get back." "Oh Valka. By the way, Do you know anything about the Jewel of Love?" She stopped and asked sternly, "Is it for Toothless?" Both Hiccup and Astrid nodded. She sighed, and handed them a map. "I ripped this out of that book so that no one might find it, but this is an emergency. The nest comes first, though." They both nodded again. "Farewell mom." She flew off, and took the Sigil with her. They had about another half an hour foraging and hunting, when suddenly a familiar dragon had landed on the shore that they were on. Steven got off and Spoke. "Astrid, It's Stormfly. She's showing signs of waking up."

**Chrisfiggys: Well, that was fun, at least for me. As always, read and review, and of course... Stay tuned.**

**PhZXgames: The longest chapter I've written by far, and hilariously this made three pages on docs. Well thank you Everybody and don't forget to check out the other stories we've written on our separate profiles!**


End file.
